Secrets
by secret.writing.life
Summary: With Sabine finally showing her true colours, Reed is now to blame for keeping her secret. But with new twists in romance, and this accusation hanging over her, will Reed finally crack?
1. Preview

Everything went black. I couldn't hear a thing. I couldn't see a thing.

Something crazy was going on, that's for sure, but what is a mystery to me.

It couldn't be Sabine. She was my friend, my roommate.

How could she have lied to me the whole time?

Why was I such a fool, never really understanding all this till it was too late?

Look where it got me, into this dark place with nothing.

Where am I?

What happened?

Why did this happen?

When did I black out?

Or am I dead?

What the hell happened to Sabine?

Someone better save me!

Luck just isn't on Reed Brennan's side. Ever since Ivy and her discovered Sabine's little secret, life is not playing any favors Reed's way. None of her questions seem to have answers and there's nothing that can help Reed anymore. Her best friend is a murderer and a psycho, and now the Billings Girls believe that she was keeping the secret the whole time.

_**But why would she have told them at that time?**_

With everyone trying to really get to the bottom of the Sabine controversy, Reed is facing the most difficult time of her life. Dealing with friendships, heartbreaks, and more secrets that could make or break her, Reed can't afford to crack under the pressure. Not with a vacation to spice up the drama.


	2. Death

Everything went black around me.

Faint screams could be heard, and the soft sound of footsteps could be heard. But everything couldn't have been that quiet. After all, Sabine had just fired the gun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reed, wake up," I heard.

I tried to move, but I couldn't, I could only here the voice. The soft faint voice of someone that I knew well. Yet I couldn't quite figure out who it was.

"Come on Reed," I heard again.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, to find the ceiling. I tried to move my hand, but felt the grip from someone else. I slowly turned my head towards them, and found Josh, sitting there with concern in his eyes.

"Oh, thank god," he said, as a rush of relief passed over his face, and his grip tightened for a moment.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice sounding far away and hoarse.

"You don't remember?" he asked, a hint of surprise in his voice.

I tried to remember, I really did. But all that came up was the image of Sabine in the picture with Arianna, and the moment before she shot the gun. A few sporadic images of me storming towards the party in search of Sabine popped up, but nothing else really came through.

"Tell me," I asked.

"Reed, you've been through a lot, wait till the morning," he said as he pulled his hand away.

"I'm awake now, just tell me," I whispered, not being able to get anything louder out.

Josh let out a loud sigh, before sitting back done in the chair. He folded his hands on his lap, and refused to look me in the eyes. Hadn't he just been worried about me a minute ago?

"Reed, do you remember the part of learning Sabine is Arianna's sister?" he asked.

"Of course, how could I forget that?" I said.

"Well she shot the gun,"

I laid there looking past Josh at the wall. So she shot the gun, why was a laying here in the hospital bed than?

"She hit me, didn't she? That's why I'm laying here," I said, trying to figure out where I could have been hit.

"Reed, I'm sorry I tried. I really tried," Josh said, finally searching for my eyes.

"Tried to what?" I said, trying to ignore the desperation in his eyes. I remember the part where he was with Ivy, how could I forget that?

"It's my fault you were shot, I tried to stop her," he said, finally glancing away.

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to jump in front of her, but she still got you."

"Where?" I asked, still not knowing where I had been hit.

"It hit you in the left arm. The doctors got it out in an emergency surgery, and now you're here in recovery," he told me.

I couldn't believe it, not one bit. That was until I glanced down at my arm. It was wrapped in from the bottom of my elbow to my shoulder. I could see a faint blood stain forming close to my elbow. I couldn't feel any pain though. I couldn't feel a thing, and it scared me. Would I ever be able to use my arm again?

"You're going to have to take some physical therapy, but you should regain most of the movement in your arm," he said, glancing over by the door, as if someone was expected at any minute.

I still didn't know what to believe. There was no way I that I wouldn't be able to move my arm. I wouldn't allow it. I needed my arm. Why was I so worried about my arm? Teenage crisis here, Josh was trying to talk to me.

"You wanted to talk to me," I said slowly, still glancing at my arm, as if it was going to disappear any moment.

"What? I'm here talking to you now," he said, obviously confused.

"No, before the Sabine thing," I said.

"Oh, that…"

"What?" I said, slowly drifting off.

"Reed, it's nothing, I'll wait until you wake up,"

And with that, I was asleep. Away to Dreamland I went.

--- ----------------- ------------------------------

I guess you could say that I'm hard to deal with. When I have something set in my mind, I have to tend to it, or else it just bugs the crap out of me. Maybe that's why I was so focused on confronting Sabine. I don't think anyone could have really stopped me; it wasn't like I was listening to anything around me to start with.

It's hard to digest the fact that your best friend has been stalking you and trying to scare you. It's even harder to believe that your best friend just happens to be the sister of the one girl who tried to murder you last year, and was now trying to finish the deed. So who am I to trust now? Everyone I seem to trust is either out to get me, or just stabs me in the back.

No, it doesn't matter anymore. She's gone, and there is most definitely probably no more Osgood's out to get you Reed, so snap out of it.

That's when I woke up. The room was bright, bright white to be exact. I could hear the beep of my heart beat, which was hooked up to some machine. I couldn't figure out which one, there was a few. But I did notice the figure standing on the right of my bed, charts in hand.

"Oh, good morning how was your sleep?" asked the man, a doctor I was guessing.

"Ah, fine," I replied.

"Well, you had quite the night I'm sure," he said, smiling at me.

"Um, who are you?"

"Right, I'm Doctor Jones, I performed the surgery to remove that bullet from your arm last night," he said, like he told someone every day they had been shot.

"Oh, thanks,"

"It was not a problem. You seem to recovering quite well, you should be able to leave in a couple of days," he smiled, and then walked out of the room.

Good news. This was good news. I wasn't going to die anytime soon, and I would be able to somehow find a way to recover from this. This was good news.

That was until Constance walked into the room.

"Constance? What are you doing here?" I asked, clearly shocked.

She looked at me; she was clearly worried and was hiding something. But no words came from her mouth. She quietly closed the door and locked it before stepping any closer to me.

"Reed, you need to listen to me without interrupting. Do you understand?" she said. I had never seen her be so serious, especially to me. It was as if she had a whole new confidence level.

"Promise,"

She sighed before continuing.

"How long have you known about Sabine's secret?"


End file.
